Practically Perfect In Everyway
by suicunespurr
Summary: Manon loves the Mary Poppins books. Marinette honestly should have read them before agreeing to be her nanny for the summer. Maybe then she would know how to handle the statue that came to life in the park. No Miraculous AU. One-Shot


**I have been slowly rereading the Mary Poppins books again when this idea came around. I love the movie and the books even though they are different from each other, the play being a proper mix of the two.**  
 **So this is pure Adrienette fluff in a Mary Poppins sort of way.**

* * *

According to Mrs. Chamack, Manon was reading the Mary Poppins books. Which was why she had requested a nanny, preferably English with a parrot head umbrella. Which was how Marinette instead got hired to Manon's nanny for the summer.

Marinette probably should have read the books the moment Mrs. Chamack warned her. At least then she would understand why Manon would ask if they would run errands to visit Marinette's relatives, Marinette thinking that an improbable feat since most of her family lived abroad. It would also explain why the day after Marinette took Manon to the zoo, she cried to her mother about how Marinette didn't take her that night to meet the animals and go to the people zoo. It would probably help Marinette explain to the random man feeding the pigeons why Manon wanted to do so as well.

Which was why Marinette sat in the park, watching Manon from the corner of her eyes as she read Manon's copy of the Mary Poppins book.

Marinette had never seen the movie adaption, and was frankly finding the book a little strange. Mary Poppins was an interesting character to say the least. Meeting the randomest people, if you could call whom she knew people.

Marinette looked up from her reading to see Manon talking to an older woman, with two middle aged women beside her. Marinette quickly jumped up and ran over in time to catch the tail wind of their conversation.

"Gingerbread?"

"Mhmm, do you sell gingerbread?"

Must be another Mary Poppins reference.

"Sorry for bothering you ma'am," Marinette apologized as she took the small girl by the hand, leading her to the bench at the other end of the park.

"Marinette! I wanted to buy a conversation," the child pouted as she resisted Marinette's pull, only causing Marinette a slight slow down in her momentum.

"Manon, you can't just ask people if they sell gingerbread."

"Why not?"

"You it's not the right season for gingerbread."

"They do in Mary Poppins. Mrs. Cory sells it all year round."

Marinette sighed, still not having gotten to that part in the book.

"Plus you shouldn't talk to strangers. You know that Manon."

Manon pouted as they finally reach the bench, Marinette straightening one of Manon's overall straps that fell off her shoulder.

"So stay close, and no talking to strangers," cautioned Marinette, Manon nodding, running off as soon as Marinette let go of the lapel.

Manon ran over to the fountain, glancing inside to see a bunch of coins from people making wishes. She wished her nanny was more like Mary Poppins, where they could have magical adventures. But she didn't have any coins to make that wish.

"Here," a hand stretched out to her, offering her a coin. Without looking Manon accepted the coin, and tossed it into the fountain.

"What did you wish for," asked the person.

"You can't say what you wish, otherwise it won't," Manon looked around, finding no one beside her. As a matter of fact, other than Marinette, the park was mostly empty, "come true."

"Up here."

Manon looked up to see on top of the water foundation was a marble boy, pouring the water into the fountain. Or at least he should have been. Now he was bent over his perch, watching her with an amused grin, much like the Cat that looked at the King.

Manon opened her mouth, then closed it again, the boy's smile growing even more.

"Marinette says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Manon finally spoke.

"I would hardly say we are strangers Manon," the Boy slid off the top of the fountain, leaving his water pitcher behind so the fountain still flowed.

"I've seen you and Marinette come to the park all summer, sometimes during the rest of the year, but not as much. You are quite fun to watch."

Manon giggled.

"Do you watch other fun people."

"I watch whoever comes into the park, but it gets lonely because no one ever talks to me."

"I can talk to you, since we aren't strangers."

The Marble Boy's grin grew wider, "Really?!"

"Really."

Marinette's entire face was obscured by the book, so she didn't see what was going on. As she turned the page, she glanced up to see Manon talking to a marble statue that was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Marinette blinked several times, certain the statue should have been on top of the fountain instead of sitting beside Manon. She then looked down at the book, then back up to Manon and the statue, repeating the process several times to make sure this wasn't something coming out of the book.

Certain she wasn't dreaming, Marinette shut the book and marched over to Manon.

"Manon, I told you not to talk to strangers," Marinette scolded as she pulled Manon away, the statue's face looking hurt by her reaction.

"But he's not a stranger Marinette, he knows my name, and he watches over me every time we come to the park."

"Do you even know its name?"

"My apologies Marinette," the statue stood to its feet, talking Marinette's free hand in his own, gently placing a cold marbled kiss to her knuckles.

"My name is Adrien." The statue looked up at her and smiled, Marinette not even sure how a smile as sweet as that could come from a statue.

"There, now we aren't strangers anymore," assured Manon as she let go of Marinette's hand, only to grab Adrien's hand away from the teenager, whom he was still gazing fondly at.

"Come on, let's play," urged Manon, pulling Adrien to the other side of the fountain.

Marinette sat down on the fountain, tucking the Mary Poppins book inside her purse, in order to keep an eye on Manon and Adrien. At least Adrien was dressed in a marbled Greek tunic, so that was one worry off her mind. She would not want to think about what would happen if he wasn't.

Speaking of the marbled boy, he was still glancing at her as he played with Manon. He was talking to Manon as he pointed to coins in the fountain, probably telling her about the people who made their wishes. Marinette stood as Adrien looked back down at the fountain, walking over so that when he glanced up, he wouldn't see her.

"Do you want to make a wish," asked Marinette as she produced two coins from her purse. Manon and Adrien's faces lit up in excitement as they took a coin each.

They both stood at attention at the fountain, clutching the coin close to their hearts, or at least where Adrien's heart should be. They then both tossed their coins into the fountain.

"What'd you wish, what'd you wish," begged Manon as she turned to Adrien, grabbing onto his hand.

"Now, weren't you the one who told me that if I tell wishes they won't come true."

"But this may be your only chance to tell someone. I'll tell you mine."

Adrien looked to Marinette for help, Marinette only looking at him expectantly.

"Fine, I wished… to see my parents again."

"Your parents," asked Marinette, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain, Adrien sitting beside her while Manon stood in front of them.

"We lived in Greece before I was moved to Paris. I wish I could somehow make it back home to them."

"Then let's go to Greece. Marinette, use your magic compass."

Probably another Mary Poppins reference.

"Manon, I don't have a magic compass."

Both Manon and Adrien looked disappointed at this.

"Now Manon, what was your wish, you promised to tell Adrien yours too," insisted Marinette, Manon scrunching her face.

"That's them," Adrien exclaimed as he stood up, pointing to a bus outside of the park. Both girls turned to see an advertisement on the side of the bus for a new Greek exhibit at the Louvre.

"You certain that's them? There could be a hundred similar statues at the Louvre," asked Marinette.

"That's them, I'm sure of it."

"Then let's take Adrien back to his parents," announced Manon, pulling Adrien out of the park.

"Manon!" Marinette jumped up after her charge, stopping them before they reached the exit of the park.

"You can't just run around Paris with statues."

"Why not?"

"He belongs here at the park. He's part of the fountain."

"We're taking him back to his mommy and daddy. He shouldn't have to be separated from them."

"Please, just for a bit, at least to go see them," pleaded Adrien, his marble eyes pleading. Marinette began to wonder what color his eyes would be if he were human.

"Fine, but I expect both of you to behave."

"Yes ma'am," they both responded, standing at attention.

"Now, hold my hand."

Marinette wedged herself in between them, taking both of their hands, leading them to the crosswalk. Manon was bouncing, alternating between feet. Adrien though, he was staring at where their hands were clasped. He looked up when he noticed her looking at him, quickly facing another direction. Marinette wished she could tell if the marble boy was blushing or not.

"So, you been watching over us in the park," asked Marinette as they began crossing the street.

"Yeah, it's fun to watch people, the craziest of people enter the park some time."

"Have you seen the pigeon man," asked Manon, leaning over to see Adrien as Marinette continued leading them to the Louvre.

"I have, he's come over a few times with his birds, but the police have kicked him out a few times."

"Oh no," gasped Manon.

Adrien frowned and shook his head in remorse before looking at Marinette again.

"But I always like watching you in the park. You usually seem to be drawing something."

"Marinette draws clothes. And she makes them," answered Manon for Marinette. Marinette looked to Adrien, who stared at her, wide eyed and impressed.

"That's amazing. Could you show me them?"

"I, uh… didn't bring my sketchbook with me today."

"Next time you come to the park then, bring it. I would love to see them."

Marinette could feel her face heat up, glancing at Adrien whose look matched her own, minus the color pink that should have been on his cheeks.

"Marinette!"

Marinette and Adrien stopped just as they were about to cross the street at Manon's outburst, realizing the street sign did not give them permission to cross.

"You have to make sure the light is green before you cross, then you have to look both ways," scolded the child, a couple adults nearby chuckling in amusement.

"Right Manon," agreed Marinette, turning her attention ahead to the crossing sign, rather than the marble boy next to her. Who knew if him coming to life was a one day thing. He might never been able to see her drawings, especially with the direction he faced on the fountain. Wasn't he normally looking out to Paris? Or was he looking down at his water jug? Marinette couldn't remember.

The crossing sign turned green, Marinette leading them across the street, just across from the Louvre.

"We made it!" Manon pulled herself out of Marinette's grasp and ran ahead, Marinette pulling Adrien after her as they chased Manon to the entrance.

"Manon, you have to stay close to me," scolded Marinette as she grabbed onto Manon's wrist, the child pouting.

"But I want to go in and meet Adrien's parents."

"And we will. But we wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?"

"No."

Marinette slid her hand down to grab Manon's, the trio resuming their walk to the Louvre.

"You're a great mother Marinette," complimented Adrien with a smile, both girls freezing in place.

"I'm not -"

"She's not my mother!"

Adrien looked between the two, slightly confused.

"Marinette's my nanny. She watches me when Mommy is at work."

Adrien's eyes went wide, evidently embarrassed by what he said, then looked away.

"Sorry, I've never seen Manon come to the park with anyone else."

"It's ok," assured Manon, giving Adrien a a pat on the arm, "I'm Marinette practice for when she does have kids."

Marinette could feel her whole face heat up, feeling faint at the thought of having kids, which hopefully would not be for a long while.

She glance over at Adrien, who was making brief glances at her, their eyes meeting for only a second before he glanced away. If what she could remember about ancient Greeks from her history class, they married and had kids around her age. And Adrien looked around the same age as her, based on what she could see. Did age really count when someone was a statue? So would Adrien actually be considered her age? Or hundreds of years older?

"I'm too young to have kids," announced Marinette, a little too loudly, Adrien's eyes going wide, Manon snickering at her outburst.

"L-let's just go into the museum," mumbled Marinette, pulling Adrien and Manon after her as they approached the entrance.

"T-three tickets please, two adults, one child," Marinette asked the ticket seller, letting go of Adrien's hand to reach for her purse. She was thankful Mrs. Chamack provided her with additional money in case they decided to go out.

"Alright, here ya go miss," the man handed over the tickets, Marinette passing on to Manon, and another to Adrien.

"Thank you."

"Thank you," echoed Manon and Adrien, following Marinette into the museum.

"Make sure to go outside more lad, the sun is good for your skin," called out the ticket seller.

"Will do," Adrien waved, continuing inside, unbothered by the comment. Marinette looked back to the ticket seller, then to Adrien.

Right, Adrien was made of marble, making his coloration a pasty white and grey. Any person who may not know better might think the color was Adrien's natural skin tone.

Marinette began chucking to herself after failing at holding it in, alerting her two companions.

"Are you alright Marinette," asked Adrien, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, mmmfppphhh, heheh, I'm hehehaha, fine."

Adrien looked to Manon, who shrugged, not understanding her nanny's behavior, which wasn't very Mary Poppins like at all. Manon pulled the map out of Marinette's hand, opening it up.

"Do you know how to read," she asked Adrien, showing him the map.

"Not really. No one really comes over to read at the fountain."

Manon frowned. She only knew basic letters, not these big words all of the page.

"There they are," Adrien pointed to a spot on the page, where they was a picture of the statues they had seen on the bus advertisement. Manon mimics his point to touch the picture, a line connecting the picture to a place on the map.

"We need to go there then."

"Where are we then?"

Manon looked around the map, trying to find the start place. She had seen on big maps "You Are Here" but this map didn't seem to have that. She turned to her nanny, who was finally getting over her laughing fit.

"We need to go here," Manon held the map to Marinette, pointing to the room where Adrien's parents were.

"Alright," Marinette steadied her breathing before taking the map, "On we go."

The trio continued walking ahead, Marinette keeping her eye on the map, occasionally glancing around. She had visited the Louvre a few times for both school trips as well as bringing visiting family members.

Manon had taken Adrien's hand, showing him everything around the different halls. It was actually quite cute to see Manon try to explain things the way Marinette had when she had taken Manon to the museum a week ago, Adrien enthralled with everything she said.

"Manon, we should probably get Adrien to his family. Your mommy wants you home in time for dinner," brought up Marinette, Manon pouting.

"Thank you Manon for showing me around," Adrien bent down to Manon's height. "But I would really like to see my parents."

"Ok."

Manon took Adrien's hand, leading him out of the hall.

Marinette glanced at the map, surprised Manon actually went the right direction.

"Keep going straight Manon and we will be where Adrien's parents are," commented Marinette as she put away the map. She then felt, cold hands slip into her own, finding Adrien's marbled fingers intertwined with hers.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Why?"

"It's been so long since I've seen them. Will they recognize me? What if they don't remember."

Marinette smiled, giving Adrien's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine. I've heard Greeks have very good memory."

Adrien's face lit up, returning the squeeze.

They entered the room, filled with Greek statues, columns and other artifacts.

"There, they are," Manon exclaimed, pulling their group over to the couple. They looked sad in the position, like a husband comforting a wife after losing a child.

Adrien froze as he looked up at them. He let go of Manon's hand as he reached for his parents, gently touching his parent's intertwined hands with his own. The couple blinked at each other before looking down to see who had touch them.

"Adrien," whispered the woman.

"Mother!" Adrien jumped onto their platform, his parents opening their arms to welcome him in.

Marinette was certain there would be a lot of crying, if marble statues could cry. She looked down to see Manon eyes getting wet around the edges.

"You alright Manon?"  
Manon sniffed, "He found his family."

Marinette smiled, offering Manon a tissue from her purse.

"I'm not crying, you're crying," argued Manon as she reluctantly accepted the tissue, Marinette touching the rims of her eyes to find them moist. Marinette quickly wiped away the tears as she watched the family converse, talking about where they had been since they last seen each other.

"A family should stick together, don't you think Manon?" Marinette looked down to Manon, who nodded as she finished wiping her tears.

"Adrien," Marinette called out, the family turning their attention to her.

"Is it time to go already?"

"For me and Manon, yes. I think though you are going to need to stay."

"Really?"

"Really."

Adrien leapt off the platform, pulling Marinette into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Marinette! Promise me you'll visit."

"When we can."

"Just you too?"

Marinette looked up, his marble eyes reflecting the museum lights, making them appear to twinkle.

"I still would very much like to see your drawings, and I don't think Manon has enough patience to let you stay awhile."

"Sure."

Marinette could feel her cheeks heat up as she covered her face in his cold chest. Adrien let go before bending down to Manon's level.

"Thank you Manon, for bringing me home." He opened his arms, Manon jumping inside his hug.

"I'll miss you Adrien."

"You can still come see me. Marinette said she'll bring you."

"Ok."

Manon gave a final squeeze before letting go, standing beside Marinette as they watched Adrien rejoin his family.

Rather than the mourning pose like before, Adrien stood in the middle, his parents placing their loving arms around him, while he looked down to the side, holding their hands in his own.

The girls waited a few moments, the statues no longer moving.

Marinette moved to take a better look at the statue, smiling when she realized Adrien positioned his head so if she sat down beside the platform, he could see her drawings.

"You sneaky," she teased as she moved back beside Manon.

"Come on Manon," Marinette took Manon's hand in her own, leading the family out of the museum, a couple of the visitors confused by what they had witnessed, but not bothering to do anything about it. The statue of the family looked better that way.

Manon's home was just past the park, so they continued on, not saying anything.

Manon was glad Adrien got to be with his family, and was especially glad when Marinette changed her mind about letting him stay. His family deserved to stay together.

"There she is, that's the girl that took the statue!"  
Both girls turned to look to see the old woman Manon had asked for gingerbread from before, along with her two daughters, the old woman pointing accusingly at Marinette.

The officer approached them, Manon feeling Marinette's grip tighten around her hand.

"What seems to be the problem officer," asked Marinette, standing a little straighter than before.

"Sorry to bother you, but this woman says you stole the statue that was a top the fountain."

The girls peeked around the officer to see where Adrien use to stand, his left behind water jug serving nicely as a spout, as the water continued to pour into the base.

"Officer, do you really believe that I, a fourteen year old girl along with a seven year old girl could really climb up that fountain and run off with a statue that is more than twice our weight?"

The police man stared at her, trying to figure out is she was jesting or not. He then burst out laughing.

"Ohoho, that's a good one. Thank you for the laugh. Sorry for taking up your time." The policeman returned back to the old woman, who was livid with rage, her daughters attempting to pacify her.

"No worries officer, have a good evening," wished Marinette as they continued on their way.

The police tipped his cap before returning his attention to the woman, Marinette and Manon continuing past the park.

"Oh, what did you wish for Manon. You never told Adrien."

"Its ok. It didn't come true."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next time."

Manon smiled to herself as they continued walking. No need to tell Marinette she wanted a nanny like Mary Poppins. Her's was much better.

* * *

 **Not 100% crazy for the Title. If someone thinks of a Mary Poppins referenced title otherwise, let me know.**


End file.
